


Чуждые условностей

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018), sige_vic



Series: Спецквест 2019 [2]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character Study, F/F, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 08:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20690489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Азирафель и Кроули покупают Библию с опечаткой у Анны Листер и Энн Уокер. Анна обнаруживает, что у нее с Кроули неожиданно много общего: она смотрит на него — и словно видит себя в перевернутом отражении.





	Чуждые условностей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unconventional](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236888) by [Tamanegi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamanegi/pseuds/Tamanegi). 

> **Задание:** [фотография](https://images2.imgbox.com/96/4d/fH4Jw67H_o.jpg)
> 
> [Анна Листер](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B8%D1%81%D1%82%D0%B5%D1%80,_%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%BD%D0%B0) — реальный исторический персонаж: землевладелица, путешественница, альпинистка, оставившая после себя многотомные дневники с зашифрованными откровениями о личной жизни. Она действительно открыто жила в своем поместье с Энн Уокер и считала себя связанной с ней узами брака. В 2019 году вышел первый сезон сериала «Джентльмен Джек», где ее играет Сюранна Джоунс.

Эта встреча происходит в самом обычном лондонском пабе, где-то между Мэйфером и Сохо. Тысяча восемьсот тридцать какой-то год, паб с незапоминающимся и не имеющим никакого значения названием. Большая часть его посетителей тоже не запоминается и не имеет никакого значения, если не считать тех, что собираются за одним столика у окна. Там назначают встречу ангелы. Один — ангел во плоти. Один буквальный. Один бывший. Один — ангел мщения. Двое из них пока еще не прибыли.

Двое других уже сидят за упомянутым выше столиком. У одной заказана выпивка, у другой — маленькое розовое пирожное. 

Первая — долговязая особа в черном, с сильной линией челюсти и железной волей. На ней по неприятной необходимости надета юбка, которую возмещают мужской сюртук, цилиндр и тяжелые сапоги. Черные волосы закручены по бокам в суровые завитки. 

Вторая — такая же розовая и сладкая, как ее десерт. Ангельские светлые волосы, слегка вытянутый подбородок, маленькое тело с нежными изгибами.

Они представляют собой странную пару, но, возможно, не настолько странную, как двое, которые вот-вот должны войти в паб.

Три, два, один...

Вот и они.

Они умудряются привлечь не так уж много внимания — разве что пару взглядов — по пути к столику, где представляются.

Первым до столика добирается мужчина в облачных цветах, с пушистыми белыми волосами и добрым улыбчивым лицом. Он протягивает руку в белой перчатке.

— А. З. Фелл, — объявляет он с блеском в голубых глазах. — Приятно познакомиться. А это мой спутник, Кроули.

Темноволосая женщина пожимает протянутую руку. 

— Анна Листер. А это моя... спутница, мисс Уокер.

Мисс Уокер пожимает руку мистеру Феллу, а мисс Листер двигается ближе к мистеру Кроули, окидывая его внимательным взглядом.

Пара садится, все обмениваются привычными любезностями: погода, положение в стране, что нынче кладут в бананы и тому подобное.

Анна Листер не слушает. Она слишком занята разглядыванием странного существа, которое только что село напротив. Он высокий, худой, одетый в черное. На нем такой же цилиндр, как у нее, и брюки, которые ей бы хотелось носить. Но покрой у куртки скорее женский, шейный платок повязан высоко и похож на бант. Вся одежда украшена кружевом и парчой. Когда он поворачивает голову взглянуть на мистера Фелла, Анна видит, что его огненно-рыжие волосы кудрями спускаются на спину, прихваченные черной шелковой лентой.

У Анны мелькает мысль, что, если заглянуть под стол, его сапоги наверняка окажутся женского фасона — с острыми носами или на каблуках.

В этот момент, к ее большому неудовольствию, собеседники привлекают ее внимание к разговору.

Мистер Фелл выжидающе на нее смотрит. И, как она подозревает, хоть и не может судить наверняка из-за темных стекол в очках, мистер Кроули тоже.

— Ах, да, конечно, — восклицает она. — Книга! 

Анна запускает руку в сумку под столом и вытаскивает оттуда Библию. Лицо мистера Фелла тут же озаряется живым интересом, когда книга оказывается на столе. 

— Ооо! — выдыхает он. — Это же то самое издание, 1703 года? 

— Ээээ...

— Да, — откликается Энн Уокер. — Много лет провела в библиотеке моего отца. Понятия не имею, какой интерес она может представлять, но вот — пожалуйста.

Лично Анна испытывает нулевой интерес к библиям любого типа, включая ту, что была издана в 1703 году, много лет провела в библиотеке отца Энн, а теперь еще больше лет будет пылиться в магазинчике «А.З. Фелл и К». Все, чего Анна хочет, это продать проклятую штуку и вернуться в Галифакс со своей женой.

Нет, не совсем так.

Она хочет продать проклятую штуку и вернуться в Галифакс со своей женой, но до этого потратить достаточно времени на изучение такого любопытного создания, как мистер Кроули.

Мистер Фелл уже открыл Библию и сейчас любовно ведет пальцем по строкам.

— А! — Анна и не заметила, когда на его переносице успели материализоваться очки для чтения, но сейчас он их поправляет. — Вот! Примерно сто экземпляров из тиража, выпущенного в главной типографии Галифакса в 1703 году, были с этой опечаткой... Большая часть оказалась утрачена при пожаре, так что, думаю, не ошибусь, если скажу, что осталось только три или четыре экземпляра, один из которых находится передо мной.

Энн завороженно выпрямляется на стуле, отодвинув десерт и благополучно забыв про него. У Анны в груди теплеет от нежности, и ей требуется вся ее железная воля, чтобы убрать с лица отвратительно влюбленное выражение.

Мистер Фелл читает что-то про Эдемский сад и ангела с пылающим мечом. Анна толком не слушает, она слишком поглощена разглядыванием глубокой сосредоточенности на ангельском лице Энн и ждет, когда они наконец перейдут к материальной части сделки.

К сожалению, мистер Фелл и Энн настолько увлеклись обсуждением библейской мифологии, что, похоже, это будет еще нескоро.

Ну, во всяком случае у нее будет время раскусить загадочного мистера Кроули, который до сего момента вообще еще не сказал ни слова — только с нежностью смотрел на мистера Фелла.

Во всяком случае, Анна предполагает, что взгляд был именно таким. Темные очки скрывают глаза сбоку тоже, но тонкие губы изгибаются в легчайшей улыбке, когда он слушает, как мистер Фелл разглагольствует о мечах, яблоках и хитрых змеях.

— Откуда у вас татуировка? — выпаливает Анна и тут же жалеет об этом.

— Эм... — Кроули подскакивает и резко разворачивается. — А, эта? Можно сказать, от бога. — Его рука взметается к маленькой змейке рядом с ухом, и длинные пальцы с выкрашенными черным лаком ногтями только подстегивают ее жадное любопытство.

— Необычно для джентльмена иметь татуировку, — замечает Анна.

В том, как Кроули поднимает брови, читается намек на вызов. 

— Необычно для женщины заключать финансовые сделки, — парирует он. — И путешествовать так далеко без мужа.

Анна прожигает его взглядом, пытаясь угадать, где именно у него глаза.

— Я отличаюсь от традиционных женщин, мистер Кроули. Так же как вы отличаетесь от традиционных мужчин.

Она, конечно, рискует. Ошибка может разрушить ее репутацию, но она уверена, что не ошибается. Даже если накрашенных ногтей и длинных волос недостаточно, нежные взгляды в любом случае его выдают.

Он впервые снимает очки, и Анна старается не морщиться, когда взгляд змеиных глаз впивается ей в лицо.

— Конечно. А ваша мисс Уокер... тоже чужда условностей? — интересуется он.

— Никогда бы не женилась на приверженнице условностей. 

Не прерывая зрительный контакт с Кроули, Анна тянется и берет Энн за руку — собственническим жестом, который видела у мужчин Галифакса по отношению к их женам. Энн на секунду умолкает и озадаченно на нее смотрит, но Анна никак не комментирует свои действия.

Мистер Кроули улыбается. Очки каким-то образом вновь оказываются у него на лице. Он накрывает ладонью руку мистера Фелла и переплетается с ним пальцами так, что их одинаковые золотые кольца поблескивают на свету.

— Ну и чудненько, — говорит он.

— Что такое, дорогой? — улыбается ему мистер Фелл.

— Ничего, ангел, ничего. — Кроули похлопывает его по руке. — Так сколько вы хотите за эту книгу?

— Насколько я помню, мы договорились о сумме в пятьдесят фунтов, — говорит Анна. У нее слегка кружится голова, и она рада, что рука Энн не дает ей потерять связь с реальностью.

— Отлично, — откликается мистер Фелл. Мистер Кроули выуживает из нагрудного кармана пачку купюр и протягивает через стол Анне, которая тут же их убирает.

Она чувствует укол сожаления от того, что, судя по всему, в последний раз видит столь же странное создание, что и она сама: такого угловатого, женственного мужчину в компании мягкого, увлеченного книгами мужа.

Они одновременно встают, и Анна открывает было рот, чтобы попрощаться, но в этот момент мистер Кроули кладет ладонь на руку мистера Фелла.

— Послушай, ангел, — говорит он, глядя прямо на Анну. Она чувствует взгляд рептилии через темное стекло. 

— Да, дорогой?

— Мы сегодня, в общем-то, ничем не заняты, и я подумал — почему бы не пригласить мисс Листер и мисс Уокер в книжный магазинчик на чашку чая? 

— Чая, Кроули? — Фелл на секунду отрывает взгляд от нового приобретения, чтобы взглянуть на спутника.

Кроули закатывает глаза и поправляется:

— Ну ладно, ладно. На бокал алкоголя.

Фелл продолжает, словно не слышал:

— Это, конечно, очень для тебя нехарактерно. Но почему бы и нет — мы с мисс Уокер очень увлекательно побеседовали, и я определенно не против продолжить.

— ...и? 

Уши Фелла очаровательно розовеют.

— И у меня приготовлена для нас бутылочка прекрасного «Шато Лафит» 1603 года. Теперь доволен?

— Более чем.

Когда все четверо выходят из паба, только острый слух — и, возможно, капелька удобного всеведения, позволяют Анне услышать, как Кроули, склонившись к Азирафелю, шепчет ему на ухо: 

— По-моему, я только что завел себе друга.


End file.
